Lucha inesperada
by Kai Stavros
Summary: Dante y Vergil se enfrascan en la lucha. La confrontación final es la que sucede. Uno caerá y el otro triunfará, pero ¿Qué pensarán al respecto?.NO yaoi


**Diclaimer: **Los personajes son de Capcom.

**Resumen**: Dante y Vergil se enfrascan en la lucha. La confrontación final es la que sucede. Uno caerá y el otro triunfará, pero ¿Qué pensarán al respecto?.  
><strong>No. de capítulos<strong>: Capítulo único.  
><strong>No. de palabras<strong>: 1010.

**Nota:** Publicado en FFL. Aquí está con unas palabras agregadas.

**Lucha Inesperada.**

La lucha era fiera. Estaban parejos en poder, pero siempre uno de ellos tenía la delantera…

Por poco y esquivó el golpe que le iban a propinar. Soltó un suspiro en conjunción de una sonrisa divertida, eso, de cierta forma era excitante, no cabía en gozo.

El chirrido metálico se hizo presente, los choques continuaban, jadeaban exhaustos por la pelea. Mas las cosas no eran simples, no, no lo eran. Cada quien luchaba por un motivo, muy distantes pero con un fin en común: poder. Pero aun así con connotaciones muy distintas ¿Confuso? Demasiado.

Jadeó ante la potencia del ataque, un golpe de _Force Edge _le dio de lleno. Expulsó el aire y cayó al suelo ―por el cual corría un pequeño riachuelo―, buscó a _Ebony&Ivory y _desenfundó_, _sus fieles amigas le sirvieron de apoyo para levantarse y contraatacar, esquivó las balas devueltas, dando una voltereta en el suelo.

&.

Sonrió satisfecho, tomó la ventaja sobre su contrincante y la aprovecharía.

La duda se le implantó en cuanto devolvió las balas. ¿Por qué lo hacía? _"Por poder"_ Se recordó. Aunque lo que veía no le cuadraba con los ideales que tenía planteados, Dante se había vuelto envidiablemente fuerte en comparación de cuando pelearon la última vez, incluso se había transformado en algo más que el hijo de _Sparda_, era él mismo. Ese alocado chico que tenía al frente ―lo cual era verse en el espejo, mas sólo en apariencia― luchaba con todo lo que tenía. Con dificultad esquivaba sus golpes y ataques, no era nada predecible su forma de pelear, sentía que perdía. La fuerza se le escapaba, no tenía energía suficiente para transformase, y a la vez recuperarse, por lo cual la lucha ya estaba decidida.

No se daría por vencido. No perdería ¡No frente a él y menos en su contra!. La lucha anterior pudo haberle ayudado a saber sus progresos, pero no lo hizo, creyó que no habría problema por la espada. Por el poder que Dante rechazaba, lo tendría para él, eso era lo pensado. Un golpe propinado por su contrincante le alcanzó, uno muy poderoso. Antes de caer miró sus azules ojos, decididos a detenerle, a hacer lo que su alma le dictaba, tal y como le había dicho.

"―_Yo lucho con mi alma, y ésta me dice que te detenga ―Le señaló con su índice mientras decía estas palabras, mejor dicho se las gritaba. Sonrió de costado, de verdad creía que le ganaría, hump, que iluso."_

Justo eso fue lo que pasó, le ganó. _"Lo hiciste, me detuviste"_ susurró por lo bajo, algo que no fue ni escuchado.

&.

Observó con detenimiento como Vergil se desplomaba en suelo. Le retó con la mirada, pero no le vio moverse del lugar. Bufó ante esto, los dos sangraban y sus poderes estaban menguando, pero él quería más, tenía que saber él por qué el actuaba así, tan déspota y soberbio. En cambio las cosas no eran fáciles, hace sólo un momento luchaban codo a codo, se sonrieron incluso; pero no era suficiente, las palabras no harían nada pero las acciones sí.

―Vamos Vergil, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? ―dijo sonriente, arrogante era más apropiado.

―Hump ―Fue la respuesta obtenida.

―Oh, vamos, tan débil te has vuelto. No soportas esto ¿o sí? ―continuó, exasperando al mayor. Cogió su amuleto del suelo, el convaleciente se percató y reaccionó.

―¡Dámelo! ―ordenó una vez reincorporado.

―No ―escondió el objeto en su espalda―. Tú tienes el tuyo ―Lo que le faltó fue sacarle la lengua, y ganas le sobraron.

La escena de la lucha empezó a vibrar, ambos tambalearon ante el temblor. Se vieron a la cara, mas no asustados, sólo expectantes. Ambos se cuadraron dispuestos a reanudar la batalla, pero otro estremecimiento les agitó, el mayor fue el primero en intervenir.

―El portal se está cerrando ―farfulló―. El inframundo colapsará si no se unen los amuletos ―advirtió mientras extendía su palma para recibir el objeto…que no le fue dado.

El menor sólo se encogió de hombros, de cualquier forma no se iría sin antes acabar con ello, y que Vergil le acompañara. Eso sí aunque sea a la fuerza.

―Entonces ven por el ―Le incitó.

Se cuadraron, ambos sujetaron sus espadas_, Rebelión y Force Edge _respectivamente. Todo se silenció, corrieron al encuentro del otro, dispuestos a derrotarse. Uno fue más rápido que el otro o eso pareció.

En lo que fue una fracción de segundo, Vergil dejó de ejercer fuerza, se dejó vencer. _Rebelión_ le atravesó por el costado, el líquido vital escapó en una ráfaga, se tambaleó y soltó la espada. _Force Edge _quedó incrustada en el suelo frío y húmedo. Vergil se tambaleó. Quedó en el borde del lugar, un precipicio que se extendía hasta más allá de algún portal conocido, el centro del inframundo.

Dante le miró horrorizado, si caía no se lo perdonaría. Corrió a donde él estaba, más que dispuesto a tomarle la mano y ayudarle. Un espasmo del inframundo les alertó, faltaba poco, aumento el ritmo y Vergil le detuvo con _Yamato_, a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro Dante se asustó, mas no fue por él. Vergil le sonrió con nostalgia.

―Déjame aquí, en este lugar, de donde es nuestro padre ―pidió más como orden que como suplica.

Dante no respondió, sólo extendió su mano izquierda para alcanzarle. Un ardor le cegó la ira, observó como la sangre se desprendía de su mano al mismo tiempo que Vergil descendía por la oscuridad, luego de haberle impedido la ayuda. Se quedó allí estático por un instante, observó como Vergil se perdía en la oscuridad, como esta lo engullía.

Se quedó mudo, mirando su mano, el recuerdo que le quedaba. La cerró de golpe, frustrado. Era un inútil. Maldijo por lo bajo y se volteó. Alzó en rostro decido; caminó hasta la espada, la arrancó son fuerza del suelo húmedo y se la colgó en un hombro.

Su mano le ardía. La miró por un instante y marchó.

Una vez en el mundo humano suspiró dolido; estaba lastimado, después de todo era su hermano.


End file.
